Never Alone
by SakuOfTheD3ad
Summary: Suke Uchiha was tasked to live in one of her families many facilities to watch over. Naurto, Itachi's LT. stumbles upon Suke when he goes where he wasn't supposed to. Naruto tells her of the zombie out break and decides to leave with her to get away from her family. Can they survive in this new world? How did it all start? Can they find out how to stay alive? FemSasuke/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Suke Uchiha hated her life. At 19 years old she was the manager at one of her families many facilities. This facility is a goods facility. It had everything from camping gear to potato chips. The Uchihas owned many places like this one. They had at least 10 that Suke knew of. This one was the newest one. The buliding was the size of a super Walmart with no windows and only one door which was the loading bay. Suke was ordered, not asked, but ordered four weeks ago to 'live' in this hell hole. She was to live there for a month to know what it was like to run a place by her self. Yes she was currently in this big bulding by her self. She was supposed to have an army of workers that would come and work there, but that was four weeks ago. She had tried to call her parents two weeks in to beg them to let her leave, only for her to not have service. She had tried the land lines, but those too where out of order. Not to disobey her parents she stayed in the building. The power failed last week.

Which brings us to week six of Suke's boring life. She had played all the games until the power went out, she really liked the zombie games the best. She cleaned, broke many glass things, and ate anything she wanted. She had a week ago packed a bag of things and stood in front of the only door for two hours before leaving her bag by the door and laying down to cry.

She watched all of the scary movies this week on a battery powered dvd player, and getting paranoid set up lots of boggy traps. She moved her bed things up to the office that over looked the whole floor area. It was this day also that her traps would come in handy.

Suke sighs as she got dressed from her shower. There was a back room that had one small bathroom with a shower. As she slid her shirt over her head she heard it. The first noise that didn't come from her. Pausing she listened. The noise came again and she knew right away what it was. Looking out the window of the office The candles she placed all over the store that morning came in handy, she wouldn't be able to see the man in all black walking into the building. She slowly moved down the stairs, keeping her foot falls silent as she fallowed him. The man was at least two heads taller than her. He had broad shoulders and held his gun with confidence. He was wearing battle armor that her Parents army force wore. Besides owning buildings like this one they also had a army called the Sharingan force. The government used them for the more stealthy assignments.

Frowning she fallowed him. He was looking down at one of her traps. It was a simple rope that was in a noose laying on the floor. The man never saw the oil that she had smeared the floor with. Stepping closer to the trap his foot slipped and slid right into the rope. Next thing he knew he was handing up side down, his gun on the floor a foot away. Suke steps out of from the corner and crosses her arms across her chest as she watches him struggle.

Noticing someone watching him he looks over at her. "Hey. Look I'm not one of those things, you can let me go." He reaches for his helmet and slowly slides it off his head to show bright blue eyes and bright blonde hair. He slowly lets the helmet fall to the floor as he looks at her. Suke raises an eye brow at him. She wasn't sure what he thought she was thinking what he was. "See I'm not one of those things. Can you let me go now?"

Suke tilts her head to the side. "What are you talking about dobe?" It was his turn to look at her confused. "Why are you breaking into here? Did my parents send you to get me?"

"Parents?" Reaching out and grabbing a shelf next to him he stops himself from swinging. He looked her up and down. He took notice of her pale olive skin and dark raven hair that flowed down her back. Her dark eyes had a red tint to them when the light from the candle next to her hit them. "You are an Uchiha.."

Suke frowned at him. "Well dugh dobe who else would I be?" She could see the confusion in his eyes. She had to admit he was kinda cute, but that was no excuse as to why he was breaking into here with a gun. "Did my parents send you?"

The man looked at her with a frown. "Hey stop calling me dobe teme!" He watches amusement flash in her eyes. "You're parents didn't exactly send me to get you.." He looks up at the rope and back to her. "Look I'll explain everything if you let me down."

With a roll of her eyes she pulls on the rope next to her. She bites her lip to keep from laughing as he falls down onto his head when the rope gave. Grumbiling he sits up and rubs his head. "Ok now explain."

The guy looks at her from the ground. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am your brother Itachi's lieutenant. I was ordered by your parents to go to the facility to the north of the city to gather supplies since it was running low at the compound. We have a lot of survivors there you see. This facility was closer so I thought that they wouldn't notice. But they never said anything about their daughter being in a facility. Maybe they thought you had died when the out break happened?" Naruto looked at her to gauge her reaction. Confusion was the first emotion to flash over her eyes, then sadness, and the last emotion was anger.

"They think of me dead? I don't think so..Its only been a month!" Suke turns from him. She frowns to her self. "They told me to stay here and they would send some employees to work here. It doesn't make any since." As she started pacing she forgot about the man sitting on the floor. He had pulled a bag of chips off the shelf to his left and began eating them. Stopping mid step she looks down at him. "Why did they not send anyone to get me if they were gathering people to them?"

He shrugs as he swallows. "Like I said , after the out break there was chaos everywhere. Maybe they got so caught up in the survivors they for got?" He frowns as he sees the hurt on her face. "I mean.. ugh what I mean to say is they probably knew you were safe here and they had time for the herds to move before they came for you?"

Suke frowns. "Herds? Did some cows or other animals get loose in the city?" She could see the confusion on his face, then shock came over. He stood up quickly. Walking over to her he grabs her shoulders and looks down at her with a worried expression. Suke tries to back away only to be stopped by a shelf.

Naurto steps closer to her. "You haven't seen it have you? You haven't seen _THEM_. Miss Uchiha.."

"Suke." He frowns as he looks at her. "My name is Suke dobe..." She frowns at him. He didnt even know her name that ment her parents really hadn't sent him, they weren't even looking for her. It hurt worse than being alone.

"Uh Suke then. There are zombies walking around out side. There was an outbreak. No one is sure how it had happened but people started biting other people and turned them into zombies. Your parents sent us out there to try and contain the infection but we got over tuned. They started taking in survivors not too long after it." Naruto watched her bite her lip. Suke looked up at him. They were close to each other, so close she could feel the warmth coming off of him.

"How long ago was the out break?" She almost knew the answer. Her parents had sent her here to protect the products, they left her here so someone was watching over it. Thats all she was to them, someone who would do as they said and stayed put. What would have happened if the zombies had gotten in? Would they have known? Would they care? They would have been pissed that she had died, who else would be here to look over everything?

"About a month ago.. four weeks ago the first few people started turning." Naruto watched as a tear ran down her face. "Hey what's wrong?"

Suke pushed him away from her as she hid her face from him. "They left me here to watch everything.. They don't care if I die.." She wiped her tears off on her sleeve of her hoodie. She turned back to him. "Naruto take me to them."

Naruto frowned. He knew he wasn't supposed to be here. If he brought her back then they would know he was here. They would kill him. "I don't know if I can.. Look your parents, I don't think they are the same as a month ago. They uhm.." He frowns as she watches him. He rubs the back of his head with his hand as he sighs. "Look they order for people who disobey them to death. The world isn't how it was and your parents aren't who they were before."

Suke's eyebrow rise as she looks at him. "They are killing people who disobey?" She shakes her head. She didn't want to believe her parents would do such a thing, but she could believe it. Her parents had gotten this much power by playing dirty. "You can't take me there because they will kill you.."

Naruto sighs sadly. "Yea.. but look if you really want to be with your family I can take you.."

Suke shakes her head. "No I am nothing like them, I wont let someone die for me like that. Look Naruto, thank you for letting me know what was going on out side." She turns and starts to walk around the end of the isle.

Naruto quickly moves to fallow her. "Hey your not going to stay here are you? It has to be super lonely by your self."

She shrugs as she walks down to the camping supplies. Grabbing a toat bag off the hook she starts to fill it up with supplies. "I am use to being alone, but I am not going to stay here. I am not going to let my family use me like this." She turns and looks at him. "I am going out there and I am going to survive with out them!"

Naruto takes the bag from her hands. He holds it above his head when she tries to grab for it. "You can't go out there alone. You probably don't know how to fight against-" Naurto's breath leaves him when she kicks him in the ribs. "Damn.."

Suke smirks at him as she catches her bag. "I'm not useless Naruto. I know how to fight, and I know how to survive. Besides i've seen every zombie movie there is in this place." She goes back to filling the bag up.

Naruto stops her as he holds his side. "Suke.. I am going to go with you." She looks up at him with an raised eyebrow. "You can kick hard sure but I can't let a girl go out there alone." Suke's eyebrow twitches. Naruto catches the fist that was aimed for his face. He grabs her hand and holds it above her head as he holds her against the self with his body. His other hand stops her other hand from hitting him. As he holds both hands above her head he leans his face close to hers. "Look I am going with you like it or not. I know of a place where some other survivors are, we can go there. But you are not leaving with out me got it? And if you do I will track you down."

"And do what?" Suke glares heatily at him. She tried to push as much hate into her look as possible.

Naruto smirks. "I'll take you to your parents." Suke's glare goes away in a flash. She looks away from him as she bit her bottom lip. "Look I'm not that bad. I will protect you and we can both get free of your family."

Looking up at him she frowns. "You promise?" Naruto tilts his head to the side a little as he studies her face. "You promise to not let them find me? If they find me they will make me come back here and ill be alone again.."

Naruto smiles at her. "I promise. I'll protect you." Suke nods as she looks away from him. She had at least 10 different ways that she knew she could get away from him, but something inside her told her to trust him. "We can leave tomorrow. For now we can pack and eat and rest." She nods her head as he smiles. "Good."

She looks up at him with a frown. "You have to let go of me first dobe." Naruto quickly lets her go and backs away with a light blush. He mumbled an apology as he walked back to the trap to get his gun. Suke smirked as she watched him.

Was she really ready to take on this new world with Naruto? She didn't even know what the zombies looked like. Sighing as she watched Naruto get suck in another trap. How was he going to protect her? Suke had her hands full, she had to survive and make sure Naruto didn't die.

Out side the sky was starting to get dark, the sun was just barely visible over the tops of the buildings. The moaning sound was like nothing anyone had ever heard before. It was like a pained scream and a hungry growl of an animal. The shuffling bodies moved slowly through the streets, moving cars to the side with the sure mass of the horde that moved. No living things moved beside the dead. No more sounds of cars driving, babies crying, children laughing, people yelling. Just the sounds of the hungry dead.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _A.N. Sorry for all the mistakes I went through and fixed em let me know if I missed any or any sintences dont make any sence :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sky out side was a dark gray. Little drops of rain pitter pattered on the ground slowly as if the rain wasn't in any hurry. The rain didn't seem to be bothering the dead that shuffled along the streets. The ground was starting to change into a dark brown color from the dead. The smell coming off the horde was what had awoken Suke and Naruto. Naruto had awoken first from the smell. He had covered Suke's face to keep her from saying anything when he woke her up. He didn't get a sound from her but the scariest glare he had ever seen. He uncovered her face and motioned for her to be quiet. They listened for almost an hour before he sighed.

Standing up Suke stretched. "What is that horrible smell?" The smell was god awful. The smell was a mixture of rotting flesh, burned gore, and refuge. Suke covered her nose with her hand as she looked at him.

Standing he walks over to the window of the office. Suke had let him sleep up there with her after she had cut him out of four more traps. "The zombies. They are covered gore. I think it might be trying to rain. As it gets washed off the rotting flesh is free to stink and rot more. These things not only smell horrible they look horrible." He looked over the dark room. Nothing was moving so he assumed that they were still safe for now. "We needed to get up anyway. We need to start packing up the box truck so we can go meet up with the other survivors that I know." He bends down and grabs his armor jacket, pulling it on over his orange t-shirt.

Suke nods as she picks up her hoodie. Sitting down she pulls on her tennis shoes. Naruto watches her with a frown. "What? You have a real bad staring problem dobe."

Naruto shakes his head. "I have been thinking. I knew you were an Uchiha from your looks. These people we are going to meet up with kinda hate Uchihas.."

Looking up she frowns at him. "Don't you think you should have told me this yesterday?! I can't go with you then.. I guess ill have to go by my self.."

Naruto shakes his head. "No. No that is a horrible idea. We can just change the way you look. You know cut your hair, change your look."

Suke runs her fingers through her hair. "But I like my hair.. Fine I'll go cut it." She stands up with a frown. "Go start packing your box truck I'll see you in a few." With that she walks down the stairs to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she frowns at her self. "I can not believe I am going to do this.." Shaking her head she picks up the pair of scissors and grabs a strand of hair. Taking a deep breath she starts cutting.

Dark raven colored hair covered the floor. The sink had a few long strands hanging off of it. Looking in the mirror she smirks at her self. Even with short hair she still looked good. The back of her head was cut short. The natural spike her hair had made it spike up in the back. She kept her hair longish in the front, it swooped to the left across her forehead. She rubs the back of her head a little to get use to the feel of having short hair as she walked out of the bathroom. She could see Naruto still packing the truck. Walking over to the clothing isles she looks through the clothes. After picking a few things she goes to a fitting room to change. As she looks in the mirror she looks at her self. "Good bye old me, hello free me." She had a purple hoodie on, it was under a black worn leather jacket. She had some black jeans on with some black combat boots. On top of her head was a pair of goggles, they were black leather bound with wide dark tinted glass to see through. Out side she would have to wear them, she knew her eyes gave off a red tint when the light hit them. Her family was well known for it.

Walking out of the dressing room she picked up the bag she had sat there last night. They had packed a few things before going to bed. Slinging it over her shoulder she started to walk over to the loading bay but decided to walk through the camping isles. She knew from the movies she had watched she was going to need a weapon. Looking around she spotted an hunting bow. She had taken archery back in her private school, best in the country is what her trophy had said. Grabbing it she tested it's weight. It was a little heavier than the bows she was use to but it could work. She grabbed every arrow that she saw, which was a lot. She made a quiver out of a leg of a pair of leather pants, she ripped the leg off and tied the bottom off she then tied the quiver to her bag and started to head over to where Naruto was drinking a bottle of water. "All done dobe?"

Naruto turns and looks at her. Suke had to move out of the way of the water Naruto sprayed out of his mouth. As he coughed the water out of his lungs he looked her up and down. "Damn, You chopped all your hair off..And you work it. I wish I had your confidence."

Suke ran her fingers down the back of her head. "D-does it look bad? I kinda like it.." She looked away from him with a frown.

Naruto takes a step towards her. "No! You look great! What I meant was that you have the type of attitude to wear or look anyway and look great." He rubs the back of his head. "You know..."

Suke smirks at him. "Nice save dobe." She walks past him and looks out the door. After six weeks this was her first time looking into the loading bay. It was empty except for the truck. The back was completely filled. "You have everything?"

Naruto stands next to her and looks at the truck. "Yea, its mostly food and drinks, they were running really low last time I had visited them. Your parents didn't like to share with people who didn't want to follow them."

Suke nods as she walked out to the truck. "Sounds like them. Anyway. They are no longer my parents. They are the Uchihas got it?" She turned at looked at him.

Naruto bent down and picked up a back pack that he had left by the door. He took notice of the hunting bow in her hands. "Yea I got it, hey I didn't know you knew archery.."

Suke smirks. "You don't know me, how could you know anything about me?" She opens the passenger door of the truck and climbs in.

Naruto frowns. She had a point, they had only known each other for a few hours. "You are right. I don't but one day I will know every last embarrassing thing about you and I will make fun of you for it." He smiles brightly at her from the drivers seat.

She rolls her eyes. "What ever dobe." Looking out her window she watches as Naruto pulls the truck out of the loading bay. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to see. As they pulled out of the garage the blood streaked on the ground was the first thing she noticed. The second thing was the half a torso that was dragging its self across the parking lot. Suke covered her mouth as she took it all in. The building across the street had been totally burned to the ground. There were gaping holes in the roads where cars had exploded from getting hit with bullets. In the back ground she could see the tallest buildings on fire. As they drove down the road she watched as they drove past a screaming woman who was being attacked buy the zombies. The zombies themselves were almost completely covered in blood and gore. Chunks of flesh were missing, organs were hanging out of ripped open chest cavities, bones were broken, and there were random body pieces laying on the side walks. "How did they not find me?"

Naruto shrugs. "They are attracted to sound. The more sound you make the quicker they come to you. Their sight inst all that great. Although if they see you they will come at you. Don't try to just stand still out here, they have great smell and smell blood and perfumes." Naruto moved the truck around a car that was burnt to a crisp. "They are kinda dumb, I've gotten a few to walk off a building before, and they aren't too fast. They are starting to horde together which is why we were over ran."

Suke kept her face against the window. The woman who had been attacked had gotten up and started to fallow after the truck. She saw at least forty zombies fallowing them. "They are fallowing us.."

Naruto looked in his side view mirror. Pressing on the gas a little they started speeding down the road. "Yea I see. Hold on we are going to be hitting a lot of things. We need to get out of here fast. Hopefully they lose interest soon..." He watches her out of the corner of his eye. She was looking around them as they sped down the road.

They drove until they were no longer in the city. They had to push a few cars out of the way but they had made it to the country side. The rows and rows of corn few by them as they took a few dirt country roads. Naruto curses under his breath as he looks down at the dash. "What is it?" Suke looks around them to see nothing but corn.

Naruto looks at her with a frown. "We are almost out of gas. We need to find a gas station soon." He looks in front of them. "There is a map in the glove department there. Can you grab it and see if you can tell where we are?"

Suke nods as she pulls the map out of the glove department. She unfolds it. There were a few red X's on it. "I take it these are towns that are no good?"

Naruto glances at the map. "Yea, we had been going around looking for survivors to help. Those are the towns that we cleaned out."

Suke looks at the map. The X's were in the towns that circled the city, they hadn't gotten very far. "There is a small town down this road. At the next four way stop turn left then take a right at the next one."

Naruto nods as he does as she says. Soon they come up to the first stop light they had seen for a while. As they looked around Naruto looks down at the map. "Its not a town but its more of a pit stop. There is a gas station, medical unit and a dinner. It is a weird set up but I think its for truck drivers mostly.."

Suke nods. "I think so. If you go get the gas I can go look at the medical place, we didn't have any meds at the facility, we are going to need them." Naruto looks at her with a frown. "Look I know splitting up is bad but we don't have much time. Any zombies in the area are going to hear the truck, we have to be quick."

Naruto frowns more. "I hate it, but your right. In and out, grab as much as you can. We will have like five minutes."

Suke nods as she unbuckles her seat belt. Naruto pulls up to the medical unit and stops. He hands her an empty back pack. She quickly ties her quiver to it and grabs her bow."Thanks I'll meet you over at the gas station. And don't worry Dobe." She smiles at him as she slides out of the truck. Naruto shakes his head as he drives over to the gas station.

Suke walks over to the door. Not shocking it was locked. Pulling out a hair pin from her pocket she bends down and starts to pick the lock. She smirks when she hears the lock open. Standing back up she looks over at the gas station. Naruto was kicking the pump. Laughing under her breath she opens the door. She pulls a flash light out of the back pack and shines it around the room. There was a light coating of dust on the shelves. The selves were full of random things. She shines her light down each isle as she makes her way down to the back of the store. The back had a locked door. She knew all the meds she needed were in the back. She bends down and starts to pick the lock of the door. As the lock released she heard a noise from behind the door. Pulling an arrow from her quiver she places it on the bow. She pushes the door open slowly with her foot as she takes aim with her bow. Not expecting the zombie to be crawling she aimed too high. The zombie grabbed her foot and next thing she knew was that she had landed on her butt. Her bow fell to the floor just out of her reach. With a gasp she tries to back away from the zombie. As it moans it crawls closer to her. Suke reaches back and grabs an arrow. Holding it tight she plunges it into its eye. The zombie groans one last time before it falls to the ground dead. Suke holds her hand to her chest as she tries to catch her breath. Shakily she stands up. She grabs her bow and slowly looks into the room. It was quiet so she walked in completely. Taking off her bag, she starts shoving as many pills as she could into the bag. Once she packed all the pills into her bag she started to make her way to the front of the store. Looking out side she saw Naruto waiting for her by the truck.

Naruto looks up when he sees her walk out of the store. "You ok?" He could tell by the color that was drained from her face that she had seen a zombie. "What happened?"

Suke stops in front of him and shrugs. "Nothing to big. Just killed a zombie, no biggy." She moves around him and climbs into the passenger side of the truck.

Naruto smiles as he shakes his head. "Your a strong girl. Tho your lying needs some work. It scared the hell out of you huh?" He gets into the truck and starts it.

She frowns as she looks away from him. "Shut up dobe.."

Naruto laughs as he pulls out of the parking lot. They drove for another five hours. Suke was looking at the map, telling Naruto where to go, and Naruto fallowed her. "There should be another town coming up to the left we have to pass it before we get to the compound."

Suke looked at the map. "The town is called 'Diersville'? Who names their town that?"

Naruto looks at her quickly. "DIERSVILLE?! FUCK!" He slows the truck down and tries to make a U turn on the dirt road.

Suke looked at him worriedly. "Naruto what is going on?" She looked out the window to see them turning away from the town.

Naruto shakes his head as he speeds the truck away from the town. "Its ran by your parents. Other than the army they are using locals to take people to them. If you don't agree to go with them they kill you."

Suke looks at him. "They are using other people to kill others? What the hell? How did they get this much power?"

Naruto shrugs. "They have power, guns, and most important they have food. People are starving Suke they are desperate, I think that they are enjoying this tho. Oh Fuck!" Suke looked at the side mirror to see three cars speeding after them. "They saw us, must have had spotters in the corn."

Suke looked at him worriedly. "What are we going to do?" She looked back at the mirror.

Naruto frowns as he takes a sharp turn. The truck falls from two tires back on to all four tires. "We have to try and out run them.."

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _A.N. Don't worry either today or tomorrow chapter 3 will be up :3Sorry about the 'Fallow/Follow' thing my brain was somewhere else. Thanks for letting me know about the typo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The corn was becoming a large blur as they sped down the road. They had hit a paved road a few miles back. The clouds had let up a little, rain no longer fell, so the roads were easier to speed on. A few zombies were stumbling across the road when they passed. Hitting a couple of them they kept up their speed.

Suke rolled down her window. "Naruto keep going I am going to try something.." Naruto frowns as he keeps his eyes on the road. "Don't worry I wont fall." Before he could say anything she crawled half way out the window. She sits on the windows edge with her bow in her hands. She feels Naruto tie something around her waist. She pulls her goggles down and looks back at the three cars still fallowing close behind them. She pulls out an arrow and places it on her bow. She hooks her legs onto the door as she takes aim at the car in the front. She aims at the tire on the drivers side. Taking a deep breath she lets the arrow fly. As it made contact with the tire, the tire exploded from the pressure of the arrow. The car swerves hard to the right and drives into the corn field. The other two speed up past the other car. Suke takes aim at the windshield of the car to the right. She takes a deep breath and lets it fly. The arrow flew right through the windshield and right into the head of the driver. The care looses control and screeches to the left in a hard turn as the passenger tries to take control, only for it to be over corrected. The car hit the side of the road at an angle, it flips into the air before hitting the ground and rolling into the corn field.

The last car speed up closer. The passenger window rolled down and a gun was pointed out of it. Suke quickly slides into the truck as bullets start flying by the truck. One bullet hit the side mirror and Naruto cursed. "That was stupid. Awesome but stupid! What were you thinking?!"

Suke looked at him with a frown. "I just took out two of those ass holes and your mad at me seriously?!"

Naruto looks at her with a frown. "You could have gotten shot!"

She shakes her head. "I had to do something!" She crosses her arms over her chest as she watches the bullets fly around the truck.

Naruto sighs. "I know, you did a great job, it just scared me is all... I almost just lost you. You might not think of me as your friend but I think of you as mine. I don't want to loose you."

Suke looks away from him with a slight blush. "I'll tell you about my idea next time ok?'

Naruto nods. "Thanks."

They pass an intersection then. The car behind them following close behind them. Just as they pass through something big and black rams full force into the car behind them. Naruto stomps on the breaks as Suke looks out of her window. As the truck comes to a stop they both jump out of the truck. Behind the truck in the middle of the intersection was a decked out black bus. It had rammed into the car causing it to roll six times into a corn field where it was burning. Naruto looks at the bus and jumps in the air with a shout. The bus was painted all black, there were thin metal spikes along the out side of it. Metal pipes had been attached around it as well. The bus was higher with a lift kit so nothing got stuck under it. The front had a snow plow that had been shredded up. Blood and gore was sticking to the front of it.

The door on the side opened when Naruto yelled. A man stepped out, he had a scar across his nose and his brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Naruto?"

Naruto ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Iruka! Man am I happy to see you!" Naruto patted his back as smiled brightly at him.

Suke watched from beside the truck with her arms wrapped across her chest. She wasn't interested in meeting someone new. Naruto and Iruka walked over to Suke. "So where have you been? Everyone was worried you had died." Iruka looked at Suke noticing her. "Oh hello. I am Iruka."

Suke smiled lightly to him. "Suke." She rubbed some dust off of her goggles.

Iruka smiled at her. "Nice to meet you. Naruto where did you find her?" He looked at Naruto who was glancing at Suke.

They hadn't thought up a story yet of how he found her. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I uh found her at an Uchiha warehouse.."

Iruka looked at her closely. "What was she doing at a Uchiha warehouse? What is your last name Suke?"

Suke frowns as she looks at him. "I don't have one.. The Uchiha's took my last name when they made me apart of their special ops."

Iruka's eye brow raises as he watches her. "Special ops?"He looked at Naruto who shrugged.

Suke nods as she takes a step closer to Naruto. "Yes the special ops. They had me and a select few who were to know the locations of their goods facilities and to make sure their secrets were kept under wraps." She wasn't lying the facility that she was in was one of many that she knew of. Her parents only let a few of their most trusted manage the places. "I know the locations of at least ten are and one weapon facility."

Naruto looked at her with an raised eyebrow at her. "You do? You never told me that." He frowns as he looked away from her.

Shrugging she kicks at the dirt road. "Like I told you before you don't know me, I have a vast knowledge."

Iruka sighs. "Look this could actually work. I don't trust you completely Suke, but if Naruto watches you I have no problems with you joining us. The Uchiha's are planing another attack on a close town, we need to get moving before we are spotted and killed. Suke do you promise to help us?"

Suke looks up at him and nods her head. "With my life. Naruto saved me its the least I can do for his friends." She looked over at Naruto who was smiling at her.

"I also promise to watch her. I wont let her out of my sight." Naruto takes a step closer to her. "That way I can get to know ya!"

Suke rolls her eyes from under her goggles. "Dobe.." She turns away from him and walks over to the truck. She unlocks the back and pulls up the door. "Will this be enough supplies for a while?"

Taking a step closer Iruka looks into the full back of the truck. "Enough? This will last us a long while!" Iruka looks at her as he places a hand on her shoulder. "Suke I am glad you are joining us, you just might have saved our lives, well at least we can live a little while longer."

Suke smiles at him. "Like I said I owe Naruto so its nothing.."

Nodding Iruka walks over to the bus. "Ok well follow me to the new compound."

Naruto frowns. "New compound what happened to the last one?"

Iruka sighs. "The Uchihas found us a few weeks ago, they destroyed it, we lost a few."

Naruto shakes his head as his fists clench. "I will destroy them.." He glances at Suke who turned from him.

Turning to the back door she closes it and walks around to the passenger side of the truck. "Naruto wanting revenge wont keep you alive. We need fight to survive that is all." Iruka turns and looks at him. "Do you understand?"

Naruto frowns. "Yes I do, we will be right behind you." Naruto turns and walks to the drivers side of the truck. Sliding on to the seat he starts the truck. "Suke.."

Suke doesn't turn from the window as she shakes her head. "Don't Naruto. I know how horrible my family is, and I am expecting one day they will come after me. As long as I can help while they don't know, well that's good enough for me."

Naruto opens his mouth to say something but Iruka honks his horn. Naruto throws the truck into reverse and pulls back onto the road.

~Oo~

The corn turned to trees a few miles back. The sun was slowly fading behind them as they drove down the country road. The zombies that shuffled onto the road where quickly shredded by the plow on the bus. The ride was quiet other than the sound of the bodies exploding against the plow. "Where is he taking us?"

Suke looked over at Naruto. His window was open so the breeze was flowing in making his hair fly all over. "If I was him I would have gotten as far away as possible from the last place my group was found and killed."

Naruto frowns as he swerves to miss a zombie. "I suppose." He glances over at her, she had taken off her goggles to clean the dust off of them. "You know, I wish you didn't have to wear those."

Suke raises an eyebrow as she looks at him. "Why? I have to or else I'll be killed."

Naruto sighs. "I know but you have very pretty eyes. Sucks that I cant ever see them." He gives her a crooked smile.

Suke frowns as she turns away from him. "Dobe.." Naruto smiles at the slight blush she had upon her cheeks.

After a few miles of endless trees they pull onto an dirt road. The road if you could call it that was over grown with weeds and leaves. Naruto follows close behind Iruka as he keeps an eye out for the dead. The woods started to get an eerie look to them as the sun slowly started to hide behind the trees in the distance. The road twisted and turned into an opening. There in the middle was an old farm house. Iruka drove behind the house and parked the bus close to the back door. Naruto pulled up next to him and started to back the truck up.

As he parked the truck someone ran out of the back door. "Iruka!"

Iruka jumped from the bus and turned to the person."Kakashi.."

The silver headed man walked over to him with his hands on his hips. "What the hell were you thinking! We were told to go out in teams! Not by your self!"

Iruka scratched the back of his head. "I know, its just that.. we needed food Kakashi. I had to do something.."

"And doing this was reckless! Your acting just like Naru-"

"Naruto?"

Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto. "Naruto! What are you doing here?"

Naruto shrugs as he shut his door. "I got a little side tracked. Anyway I guess I left the army." Suke slides out of her seat and shuts the door as she watches them talk.

Kakashi glances at her and looks back at Naruto " Well this means that they will be looking for you now.. you know the rules, you have a bounty on your head now.."

Naruto shrugs. "Yea but Iruka took care of the guys chasing us so we should be good for a little while."

Iruka covers his face with a hand. "That was pure accident.."

"Either way we should all get into the house.. They get more active at night.." Kakashi looked around him uneasily.

Suke pulls on Naruto's sleeve to get his attention. He looks down at her. "Food in the truck.."

Naruto smacks his forehead. "Shit! Kakashi we have tons of-"

"Naruto!" Before Naruto could turn around he was glomped from behind. Red hair flies around him as the arms squeeze him tightly. "NARUTO!" The arms start to squeeze harder.

"GAH! HELP SUKE!" Naruto looks over to her to see her a foot farther away from him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Mom im sorry! Cant breathe!"

The arms let go of him and he takes a deep breath. As the air rushes into his chest he is spun around and was being hugged by his mother. "You stupid boy! Making us worry!"

A blond man walked out of the house and smiled at his wife. "Honey we should go inside I am sure you have attracted many of the dead."

The red haired woman let go of her son and spun to look at her husband. "He left! I was so sure he was dead." The man walked over to his wife and hugged her. "He is here and barely breathing but alive. Now come on all of you its dangerous out here."

"Wait Dad. We have supplies. Food mostly." Naruto pulls the back of truck up to show the boxes. The man walks over and looks into the truck. "Wow Naruto where did you find all of this?"

"Actually he found it when he found her at one of the uchiha warehouses. " Iruka walked over to them and patted Naruto on the back. "I ran into them on the way back from the old hideout. Well I ran into the guy chasing them more then them."

The woman looked over to Suke who had be leaning on the side of the truck. "You found her at an Uchiha warehouse? Alone?" She looked at her husband.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Y-yea she was part of the special ops and knows where many other warehouses are." Naruto turns to Suke. "Right?" Suke looks over at him and goes to nod her head but ends up collapsing to the ground. "Suke!"

Naruto rushes over to her as she removes her hand from her side where blood was pooling. "I guess I couldn't hide it for ever huh?"

Naruto puts his hand on her side to apply pressure. "Suke what happened?!" Around them everyone was running. Naruto placed her head into his lap as he sat on the ground. "Suke?"

"Car... Chase.."

Naruto frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Someone had handed him some cloth to place on the spot.

"Dobe..Worry.. too much.."

Naruto looked up and yelled at the nearest person. "We need the table, clear it off, I need Tsunade! I don't care if she is a sleep! Boil some hot water!" Naruto stood and picked her up bridal style as he quickly walked into the house. "Teme.. We are going to fix you.. I promised you will never be alone again..just hold on ok?"

Suke's eyes had closed. She could feel the sweat dripping from her forehead into her hair. She felt someone remove her goggles. The cool air that touched her chest felt so good over this heat she was feeling. It was so hot. Someone was rubbing something even hotter on her stomach. She tried to move away from it but something was holding her still. Frustrated she let out a whine as she felt the darkness start to take over. It felt cooler in the dark. The dark made the pain go away. The last thing she heard was Naruto saying her name over and over..

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _A/N: I am so sorry about not updating for so long. A lot has been going on in my life and its been really hard on me, but I guess I am back and here is chapter 3! I am working on chapter 4 as I am up loading this so please do know I am still thinking about this story and I am excited about the ideas I have come up with. I hope you all will like them too. Here is a note yes the man and woman is Minato and Kushina, I have them as man and woman because this is in Suke's pov in a way so she doesn't know them. In chapter 4 they will introduce themselves and they will be called by their names._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fugaku threw his cup across the room. "What do you mean she is gone!"

The guard that the cup nearly hit bowed low. "I am sorry my lord. We went to do our weekly check in and noticed the loading bay doors open. I sent in a group and they found the place ransacked and Suke missing." A second cup smashed against his head.

"Fugaku please calm down."

Turning he looked at his wife who had walked into the room. "Mikoto.. Suke is gone! Not only that but we are down one warehouse! That is less supplies. I knew she wouldn't be any use to us.."

Mikoto sighed as she stood next to her husband. "Itachi." Itachi looks up at his mother from where he stood beside the guard. "Were there any signs of a struggle?"

Itachi shook his head. "There were a few of the dead walking around in there, some dead bodies but Suke was no where to be found."

Mikoto looked at her husband. "Do you think she was turned?"

Fugaku shook his head. "Little shit probably packed up and left. She had one job and she couldn't do it.. I hope she did get turned."

"Ah but that is not a possibility my lord."

Fugaku looked to the door to see a man standing there. "Dr. Orochimaru... What do you mean it is not possible?"

Orochimaru walked into the room fully. "Well you see. When you asked me to make this virus you had me make it to where you could not get infected. You and your family have been treated last year for this virus. She is blood related to you so her blood will not get infected. Actually any one who comes into contact with your blood they become immune. A more direct contact would be better-"

"Get to the point." Fugaku glared at the man.

"Right. She is immune to the virus. The only way to kill her is to kill her in other means."

Fugaku sighed and looked at his son. "Itachi you are to find her. She couldn't have gotten far. Bring her back here and if she fights you kill her."

Itachi bowed his head. "Yes father."

Fugaku nodded as he took his wives hand. "You will be given a few men to help." With that he and Mikoto left the room with Orochimaru close behind.

Itachi looked at the guard next to him. "Sir I will go get a few men and we can be off-" Itachi watched the guard fall to the ground as he pulled the knife out of the man.

Walking to the door he wiped the blade off. "Foolish little sister.. where have you gone?"

~Oo~

The darkness felt like warm water around her. She was floating in a dark space, she knew she should have been scared but she felt calmer than she had ever felt. She could hear noises, people talking, someone calling her name. She turned her head towards the sound of her name. She knew this voice. _'Naruto?'_ Suke felt her self floating towards the voice.

~Oo~

Opening her eyes Suke groaned against the sun light that was shining in her eyes. "Ah so your awake.." Suke turned her head to the side and looked at the woman who was sitting on the floor next to her. The room they were in was small. There were 5 make shift beds on the floor other than hers. Suke rubbed her eyes and gasped as she realized she didn't have her goggles on. "Oh Suke don't worry about that. I know you are an Uchiha." Suke looked up at the red headed woman. "I am Kushina. Naruto is my son. I went to school with your mother you know? We had been friends until we went to high school. She started dating Fugaku and well I'm sure you can guess why we aren't friends anymore."

Suke slowly sat up and looked down at her bandaged chest. "You knew my mom? And I'm not dead?"

Kushina let out a hearty laugh. "We aren't like your parents sweetie we don't kill because we can. From what Naruto told us you have not done anything wrong. Tho just cause our group doesn't think so doesn't mean others will."

Suke nodded her head. "I understand that. I don't blame them either.."

Kushina patted Suke's head. "We will keep you safe. You've already helped us already with all that food. We hadn't eaten in weeks."

Suke shook her head. "Naruto was the one who saved you all. He was the one who found me and he is the one who brought it to you."

"I also saved your life but you know its what ever.."

Suke looked over at the door. A head of blond hair stood in the door way. Suke quickly covered her self with the blanket as she looked away from him. "Dobe.."

Naruto walked over to her and sat down next to his mother. "How is our patient?"

Kushina smiled at her son. "Probably in pain so you should go easy on her." Naruto frowned at his mother as she stood up. "I will make you some soup Suke so take it easy." With that she walked out of the room.

"She knows..." Suke looked at the floor as she picked at the blanket.

"Yea they all do. We had to take off your goggles so granny could see if your eyes were dilated." Naruto looked at her. "There was a lot of blood you know.. Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

Suke bit her lip. " I-I don't know.. You just had so much going on and after the car chase we found Iruka and then we found your parents.. I just thought I could like take care of it my self.."

Naruto shook his head with a sigh. "Suke you have to tell me when things like this happen. If you don't I wont be able to save you.."

Suke shook her head. "Naruto you don't have to save me.."

"But I want to.."

"You have more important things to worry about. You shouldn't waste your time with me-"

Suke looked up at Naruto who was hovering over her. His hands on each side of her head on the wall. He inched his face closer to hers. "Don't say that.. Don't ever think like that. You mean a lot to me, sure we barely know each other but I want to take care of you, protect you. Just let me do this for you."

Suke sat there looking at him from where she sat. She sighed as tears started to well up in her eyes. "dobe..."

Naruto smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and held a lot of emotion. Suke had never been kissed before but she knew she liked kissing Naruto. As they pulled apart their faces took on a shade of red. Naruto leaned back away from her as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry if that was too forward.."

Suke smiled and shook her head. "Silly its fine." Naruto smiles as he moved so he wasn't overwhelming her anymore. "So how long was I asleep?"

Naruto looked at her with concern. "A whole day. You ran a really bad fever and had bled a lot. But the weird thing is when we cut off your shirt the wound wasn't bleeding as bad and it looked like the bullet hadn't gone too deep."

Suke touched her side. "But Naruto I felt the bullet go in.."

He nodded his head. "I know it looked like it had gone in but there was no bullet. Its like it had fallen out or something.."

Suke looked at him with her head tilted to her side. "Is that even possible?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure but we cleaned out the wound and there was nothing."

Suke's face started to turn red. "You helped? That means..."

Naruto looked at her for a moment before his face took on a red tent. "Ah uhm y-yes and no.. I saw a glimpse of them maybe when we removed your shirt and bra. But I wasn't like looking at them or anything! I was more worried about the wound.."

Suke buried her face in her hands. "This is so embarrassing.."

Naruto laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey at least it was just me and Granny who saw and not some random person!"

Suke removed her hands and glared at him. "Are you really that dense?! You saw my breasts! You the guy who just kissed me! The guy who I kinda like!" She hid her face in her hands and shook her head.

Naruto blushed as he looked at her. "You kinda like me? Only kinda?" He smiled at the glare he got from her. "Look lets go get you some food and we can talk about your breasts later how does that sound?" Naruto chuckled when the pillow hit his face. "Naruto you perv!"

~Oo~

Suke glared at her bowl of soup. The steam was warm against her face in a welcoming way. The soup being chicken noodle soup made her stomach growl as she smelled the yummy food. The reason why she wasn't eating was because of the group of people who were watching her. Naruto who sat next to her had no problems slurping at his ramen. Naruto's mother sat at the table across from them. "Naruto your father and I need to talk to you about something."

Naruto stopped eating and looked up at her. "What is it?"

Minato stood behind his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We watched how you took charge a few days ago when Suke was hurt and we have to say you were really good at giving orders with out freaking out."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "I don't understand what your saying?"

Suke shook her head. "They want you to be the leader of their little group."

Naruto looked at her before looking back at his father. "You want me to lead?"

Minato nodded. "Yes I have been leading this group since the outbreak and I think you are a better fit for it. And Suke dear you are now apart of our little group."

Suke shrugged as she takes a sip of her soup. "I agree that Naruto might be good at leading but after he becomes leader then what?"

Kushina looked at her with a frown. "What do you mean? Naruto takes over as leader and leads us to a safe not zombie life."

Naruto looks at Suke as she sets her bowl down. "That's fine and all but how can he protect you all? He is just one person. And this little farm house wont protect us all for ever. The boards over the windows wont hold if more than two of them are hitting on them and there is no where to run if we get over run."

Naruto felt pride in the girl next to him. Not only did she like him (kinda like) she was also thinking about his safety. "What do you have in mind then hime?"

Suke flushed at the nickname but shrugged it off. "We need a safer place to keep everyone. We also need to learn about the zombies, and we cant for get about the Uchihas. They will be after you for kidnapping their precious daughter. Or maybe they want to thank you who knows? Either way we need to get all of you into a better place to keep you safe."

Naruto nodded his head. He thought about everything she had said. "I agree, we aren't safe in this little house and knowing about the zombies would help us keep clear of them."

Minato looked at him with a frown. "So whats the plan?"

Naruto looked at Suke. "Suke and I will leave on foot and try to find a safer place, until we can you all are going to leave and go to the library in the town close by. The Uchiha's haven't taken it cause its too small and not worth it."

Kushina looked at her son. "Why the library?"

Naruto shrugged. "Big heavy book shelves, has a kitchen down stairs, and the upstairs can be blocked off. Besides we need books to do research on things."

Minato nodded his head. "I think its a great idea. Ok Kakashi you and Iruka start packing the bus up with everything." The two men walk off to do as told. "Tsunade you will be with Kushina and I, we will take the truck. You two. "He looks at Naruto and Suke "Be careful and don't die."

Naruto stands up. "Yea yea we got it. Suke finish your soup, I am going to go pack a few bags for us."

Suke finishes her soup quickly as she stands up. "Oh no you are not packing by yourself. I will help you pack."

After an hour everyone was packed and ready to move out. "Are you sure you want to go on foot?" Kushina looked at her son.

Naruto smiled at her. "Yes, we need to be stealthy if we are to get around them. After you are all in the library seal up every opening. After we find a better place we will come to get you. Suke is really good at maps so we might not get lost!"

Suke huffed from behind him. She folded up the map and stuck it into the pocket of the new jacket she got. They had some clothes that fit her in an old closet. They could not find a new bra and Naruto cut her old one so she had to use a bikini top they had found. She was able to totally remove the bandages after her breakfast so the black tank top she wore fit with out being too tight. "dobe.." Naruto looks at her with a big grin.

"Anyways. We are all packed and ready to go. We will be safe and you two better be safe. " Minato patted Naruto on the head. Kushina hugged her son tightly before letting him and Suke walk out side.

"Alright Suke," Naruto looks down at her. "You ready?"

Suke smirks at him as she tightens the straps on her bag. "Of course Dobe."

Naruto smiles at her as they walk off into the woods together. The bus was heard in the distance as was the truck. The sound of them getting dimmer and dimmer as his family drove away from them.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

A/N: Hey everyone happy Sunday! I am going to be trying to post new chapters on Sundays since its the only day I have off of work. Lets see if I can keep up with this! XD I hope you are all enjoying the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _A/N: Ok guys I wanna start this chapter out with a shout out to someone who has been watching this story from the beginning and is helped with a few ideas for this story! Thank you so much AlyssaOtaku69! You have giving me some great ideas for the story and asked so many great questions! Thank you all who are reading this story and are excited every time I post a new chapter! Its because of all of you that I've kept writing this story! So without further adieu here is Chapter 5!_

The wind blew harshly at them, the rain feeling like needles against their skin. Wet hair flies all over their faces as they trudged through the storm. Thunder shook the ground, lightning lit up the forest. Naruto squeezed Suke's hand as the dead around them were lit up. They moved to a tree that had a hole in the base. Naruto shoved her into it as he squeezed himself in as well. He looked down at her shivering form. Her lips were shaking as she held her arms around herself. He slid up her goggles to see a tired girl looking up at him. He placed a shivering hand onto her forehead to feel how hot she was getting. Looking behind him as another flash of lightning showed no dead. He pulls her goggles back down as he pulls her back into the storm, his hand never leaving hers.

~Oo~

The door closed with a loud slam. Naruto pushed Suke to sit on the dusty couch as he pushed the kitchen table against the door. They had found this cabin by chance as they were trying to get out of the storm, it was a small little wooden cabin that someone had used for summer camping, there were a few tent bags in the corner of the small living room. Naruto walked over to the kitchen area and tried the taps. He was surprised to find the water still running. While he looked through the cabinets for food Suke stood from the couch and looked around the small living room. She found some old dry wood next to a small fireplace. She looked into it only to find a face looking back at her. With a scream she fell back onto her butt as she tried to get away from the body that was crawling out of the fireplace. Suke pulled out one of her arrows and stabbed it between the eyes. The body moaned before it fell onto her.

Naruto was beside her quickly. He picked the body up off of her and moved it by the front door. Bending down he looked at her. "Are you ok?"

Suke looked at him and shook her head. "No I am not, I am freezing, wet, and hungry. What are we going to do? We have been out here looking for a safe place for three weeks Naruto.."

Naruto sighed as he helped her up. "Yea I know, we will figure something out after this storm passes, look there are some blankets on that old bed in the corner and there is a fire place. Lets take our wet clothes off and get dry then find some food?"

Suke pulled her goggles off as she looked at him. "Fine but don't watch perv."

Naruto's face becomes bright red as he frowned, "I am not a perv!"

Suke rolls her eyes. "Mhm sure, says the guy who's seen my breasts."

Naruto smirks. "They are pretty great." Naruto gets a pair off goggles thrown at his face. "Hey!"

Suke turned away from him as she starts to take off her jacket. "Dobe.."

Naruto walks back over to the kitchen and starts to opening cabinets. As he opens a large cabinet a huge smile appears on his face. "We have food!" He turned to see Suke undressing. She had her wet shirt over her head. She was only in her panties and her bikini top. He couldn't help himself as his eyes traveled down her body. He bit his lip as he turned away and started to pull cans out of the cabinet.

Suke pulled a dusty blanket off of the old bed, with a shake she shook most of the dust off. With a frown she wraps it around her naked self, pulling it over her head she makes a hood. She walks into the kitchen area and jumps up onto a cabinet top. Naruto looks at her and smiles. "Don't say anything, this blanket is actually kinda warm.."

Naruto smirks as he placed the last can on the cabinet next to her. "I wont say anything about you looking like a little kid." Getting a frown from Suke Naruto points at the cans. "We have 10 cans of soup, 5 cans of beans, and a 5 pound bag of rice. This I think should hold us until we can find another house to scavenge."

Suke looked over the cans and nodded her head. "Barely but we can make it work. Go get out of your wet clothes and I'll cook us some soup." Suke jumps off the counter and walks over to the sink, she bends down and starts to look for a pot.

Naruto walks over to the bed and starts to take his clothes off. "Are you sure starting a fire is a good idea? Remember what happened to those campers we saw a few days ago?"

Suke turned with a pot in her hand to see a shirtless Naruto. She watched as he hung his shirt up on a wire wrack next to the bed. Her clothes were already on it. Naruto paused when he saw her panties. She noticed the blush on his cheeks as he started to undo his pants. Suke looked away and walked over to the fire place. "I-it should be fine, the rain will keep the smoke from being seen." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a box of matches. Setting a couple of the dried wood logs into the fire place she lights it. The wood caught fire quickly. She looked into her bag with a frown. "Hey do you have the can opener?"

Naruto, who had a blanket wrapped around his self, walked over with his bag. "I might let me check." He crouches next to her and starts to search through his bag. After a minute he pulled out the can opener. "Found it." He hands it to her.

Suke takes it from him and starts to open the cans. Pouring the soup into the pot she places it on the holder in the fire place. "Its going to take a little while.." She stands up and walks over to the couch that was in front of the fire place. Sitting down she sighs as her head falls back. "In the morning we are going to be caked in dust.."

Naruto sits down next to her. "Well the water is running here, must have an under ground well.. We should be able to clean up in the morning. Right now I just wanna eat something warm and sleep."

Suke nods. "I agree." They sit for a while, staring at the fire. Suke looks over at Naruto. "Hey Naruto... What were you doing before the outbreak?"

Naruto looks at her. "Hmm so you wanna know more about me? Does that mean you like me?!" Suke frowned at him. Naruto laughs at the face she gives him. "I'm just kidding. Anyway I had just joined the army. The Uchiha army had been looking for new recruits and I had heard that they were the best, so I joined them. I had only been with them for a year, mostly basic training, but their training was hard. They had us learning some tough things, I was the only one from my group of 20 that had made it through. They had us climbing trees, jumping limb to limb. They had us holding our breaths for 20 or more minutes under water. Things like that. It sucked, I had collapsed so many times, but your brother kept picking me back up. He talked about you a lot you know? After I passed they had Itachi and I doing small jobs like scouting towns and cities, locating a few buildings. I thought it was weird at the time, but I know now it was for supplies. They wanted to know where every resource would be. I helped with the taking over towns after the outbreak too.." A dark look came over his face. "I never hurt anyone, I tried to stop the others, but they liked hurting them. As we plundered I always kept an eye out for my friends and family. And one day I found a friend. They had found Kakashi hiding in a barn. They had beaten him good before I was able to get to him. He pulled through pretty well. Itachi had let me sneak him out. Then I found Iruka with a small group. There was Guy, Asuma, Kurinai, Choji, Neji and Shino. Two of them went to high school with me. The army had found them after I had left and you heard what Iruka had said, they lost some, meaning him and Kakashi were the only ones who had gotten out..."

Suke looked at him with a sad look. "Naruto, I am sorry."

She placed her hand on his. Naruto looked down at their hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Its ok, at least they don't have to be worried about turning into zombies anymore."

Suke frowned at him. "I guess that is one way to think of it..."

Naruto squeezed her hand. "Hey no more bad thoughts. Tell me about you. What were you doing before the outbreak?"

Suke looked at the fire with a sigh. "You mean before you found me? I had just finished my training. See my father believed that even though I was a girl I was to know how to fight with all sorts of weapons. I never knew why until now I guess. I want to say it was just for safety reasons but... I think it was to protect their precious facilities. Naruto.." She looked at him with worried eyes. "What if it was my family that started the out break?"

Naruto frowned as he looked at her. "Why would you think your family had something to do with that?"

Suke rolled her eyes at him. "From your story you said that they had you and Itachi looking for places that had the most resources right?" He nods. "And they had me 'watching' one of those buildings, me who was trained in many fighting styles and weapons. Naruto I was meant to kill anyone who came into that place..." She looked down at their hands.

"You cant think that..I mean yea it looks weird... and everything points to them..." Naruto sits back with a heavy sigh. "Your family started the outbreak.. Suke if anyone finds out.. they will.."

"Kill me.." She doesn't look up at him. Her eyes stay on their hands as she rubs her thumb across his finger. "Naruto I.. I don't know what to do.."

Naruto tilted her head up so she would look at him. "Nothing. You don't have to do anything besides survive. I will make sure no one will hurt you."

She looked at him. "But... I cant let you do this..."

Naruto smiles at her brightly. "Who said you could stop me? Suke I will always protect you and if you run away ill come find you. "

Suke frowned as she looked deeply into his eyes. "Why? Why risk your life for someone who's family has killed so many people?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Isn't it obvious? I like you Suke. I mean really like. Sure we barely know each other but we have gone through so much in the past few weeks. We killed so many zombies, we watched each others backs, and I know that I will always be with you till the very end."

Suke sat there shocked. Naruto had pretty much confessed his love for her. He loved her no matter what her family had done. He didn't see her as an Uchiha, but as Suke. "Naruto.." Suke leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to his. Their lips were barely touching but the static feeling was there. Suke looked into his eyes once more before closing her eyes. Naruto reached behind her and pulled her head closer as he deepened the kiss. Suke wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled her self closer to him.

She let out a squeak as Naruto lifted her onto his lap. Suke wiggled her hips a little to get comfortable on his lap. Naruto groans against her lips as he grabs her hips to keep them from moving. "If you keep moving like that, this will go farther than just kissing.."

Suke pulled away from him a little as she smirks at him. "Who said id let you go that far?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Says the girl who was rubbing her self on me."

Suke's face became bright red. "I wasn't meaning to.. Dobe!" She gets off his lap and crouches down by the fire to check the soup.

Naruto laughs lightly. "Hey I didn't mean to embarrass you! I was just saying.."

Suke frowned at him from over her shoulder. "I didn't even know what I was doing stupid.."

Naruto frowns. "Wait Suke are you a?"

Suke's face got brighter as she looked away from him. "The soup is ready..." She carefully pulls the soup out of the fire. She grabs a large spoon that was hanging on the wall next to the fire place and starts to serve the soup into cups. She stands with the cups and hands one to him as she sits back next to him.

Naruto blows lightly on his drink. "I am sorry Suke I went too far.." He glances at her from the corner of his eye.

Suke shrugs as she blows on her own soup. "You don't have to be sorry, yes I am a virgin and I am trying to not be shy about it. I want to be with you Naruto but we just have to be careful. Not only will you be killed for being with an Uchiha but if we were to bring a child into a world like this?" She shakes her head. "I couldn't do that. I would never want to bring a child into this world while the dead are eating people."

Naruto sips his soup. "Hmm but just think about how bad ass our kid would be." Naruto chuckles at the slap Suke gave him. "Ok ok I'm just teasing, although having kids one day does sound nice.. I agree with you, we can bring a child into this world when the dead are no longer walking."

Suke sips her soup with a blush. "Your thinking too much into the future dobe."

Naruto chuckles again. "That I am." He looks at her. "One day this will all be a distant memory."

Suke looks at him. "As long as we live that long."

Naruto shakes his head. "Oh we will. How can we die when we have a big bad Naruto to protect us?"

Suke laughs as she finishes her soup. "Dobe. Lets put the fire out and sleep."

Naruto throws his head back and swallows the last of his soup. "Wont we get cold?"

Suke stands and dumps some water on the fire. The room goes black and they both blink their eyes as they try to get use to the darkness. "We have two blankets I think we will be fine."

Naruto stands and grips her hand. "Well to bed we go then." He pulls her around the couch to the bed in the corner. The bed itself wasn't all that big, it was a twin size, so they would have to sleep close to each other. "I'm going to lay my blanket on the bed so we aren't laying on dust." He slips the blanket from his body and spreads it out onto the bed. Suke looks away from him as her eyes finally got use to the dark. Once finished he lays down on the bed and pats the spot next to him. Suke unwraps her blanket as she looks at him. "I wont do anything you don't want to do, so don't worry."

Suke rolls her eyes. "I know you wont, its just laying next to a naked Naruto is not something I'm use to." She crawls onto the bed and lays down with her back to him.

Naruto grabs her blanket and covers them both. He wraps his arm around her stomach and pulls her back against his chest. "You've slept next to be these last few weeks and it didn't bother you."

Suke scoots closer to his warm body. "y-yea well you weren't naked then..."

Naruto relaxes behind her as he snakes his arm under her head to use as a pillow. "I was naked under my clothes."

Suke laughs as she moves her head onto his arm. "Your so weird dobe.." She yawns as she relaxes against him.

Naruto's thumb rubs against her stomach as he hums to her. "Mhm" They fall asleep to the sound of the rain hitting the wooden roof of the cabin. The dead walk by the cabin not knowing there is food in it, they shuffle on in the rain looking for another person to eat. The horde bumps into each other and the walls of the cabin as they move on. Not once giving notice to the two asleep in side.

~Oo~

Itachi parks his four wheeler and pulls his helmet off. His long hair getting wet instantly from the rain. A small shack sat in front of him. Between him and the shack was at least ten zombies. Climbing off of his four wheeler he walks a little closer to the shack. The zombies ignored him as they smacked their decaying hands on the walls and windows. Itachi could see a small light coming from inside. He pulls an iron pipe off of his vehicle and walks over to the nearest zombie. He raises the pipe and shoves it through the zombies head. The body falls to the ground as he pulled the pipe out. He walks over to the next one and does the same.

As the last one fell he looked up at the bloody walls of the shack. The little light was flickering a little. "A candle.." He grips his pipe tight as he walks up to the door. He tries the handle and finds it unlocked. If the dead were smart they could have gotten in. He opens the door and steps in. His eyes widen as a frying pan comes swinging at his face. Itachi quickly ducks and grabs the hand that was attached to the pan. He pulls the person to him and pushes them against the wall as he holds their hands above their head. Itachi looks down into scared eyes of a woman. She looked about Suke's age. She was trying to glare at him but he could see how scared she was. He knew why she was afraid. The candle light was shinning on his eyes from this angle and he was sure that they were tinted red. "Let me go Uchiha."

He had to give her credit, most people he saw now a days would have stuttered. "Are you going to try and hit me again?"

The girls eyes lost their fear as she glared harder at him. "That is a possibility."

Itachi could only smirk at her. "Then no I will not let you go."

The girl frowned. "What do you want? I don't have anything you could want."

Itachi looked at her up and down. She had a very womanly body, Itachi very much liked the sight of her big breasts. Her lavender sweater did little to hide her breasts. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of black boots. Her long hair flowed down her back. "If I were like my parents I would use you for your body." Her eyes widen as she realized who he was. "But I left that life behind. I am looking for my sister."

The girls head tilts to the side as she looked at him. "Your Itachi Uchiha.. I went to school with Suke... I haven't seen anyone in the last month. My cousin Neji left me here and he hasn't came back.."

Itachi looked at her eyes. The pale lavender color told him who she was. "A Hyuga..."

She nodded her head. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. And you are Itachi Uchiha. Now that we know each other will you let me go?"

Itachi smirked at her. "Don't try to hit me or I will break your wrists." He releases her and steps back a little. He shuts the door beside them as he looks around the shack. It was small. There was one window next to the door and a small bed along the back wall. "You've been here for a month?"

Hinata shrugs as she sets the pan down on the bed. "Yes.. I've been waiting for my cousin.."

Itachi looks at her. "I just need a place to stay for the night, I'll leave in the morning."

Hinata bites her bottom lip as she looks at him. "Can you take me with you?"

Itachi looks at her with a frown. "I don't have time to baby sit a little rich brat."

Hinata glares at him. "I'm not some rich brat. I went through basic training. The Hyuga's had a special army you should know about them. You're family is the reason why it no longer exists. I know how to fight with swords and can break a few bones."

Itachi looked her up and down again. It was true that the Hyuga's did have an army too, but his family made sure they were the first to be attacked. "Fine you can come, but I'm not going to protect you, you have to save your self."

Hinata nodded her head. "Fine." Itachi pulled off his wet jacket and started to pull his pants off. "w-what are you doing?"

Itachi pulled his shirt over his head as he looked at her over his shoulder. He smirked as he saw her looking over him. "My clothes are wet, I'll get sick if I leave them on." He turns toward her as he hooked his thumbs into his boxers.

Her face turns a bright red as she turns from him. "You have no shame."

Itachi smirked more as his boxers hit the floor. "Nope, and you better get over yours. The dead are walking around and eating people. Modesty doesn't exist anymore, we will be bathing in creeks together so I will see you naked at one point."

Hinata shakes her head as she looks out of the window. "Well until that day I will not get naked just for you to look at my body."

Itachi 'hns' as he climbs into the bed. "If you say so princess."

Hinata crosses her arms as she watch the dead walk past the shack. "What have I got my self into?"

~Oo~

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _A/N: ok first off here is chapter 5! And secondly I am so sorry it has been months since I have last posted a chapter. Life keeps getting in the way. I had started this chapter months ago and just finished it today. I have some plans for it now that I'm back into this story. I really want to keep going with it! Also I know a few of you are going to be upset that Hinata's personality is different than in the anime but I really wanted to pair her up with Itachi so I wanted to make her more bad ass. I have some great ideas and I am hoping to get them all written out for you all! Again I am so sorry, and I do hear all of you wanting me to update this story and to keep going. And I am going to start chapter 6 right after I get this posted! Until then see you all later!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _A/N: this chapter shout-out goes to inuyasha16451. You are always waiting to read the new chapter and review wanting more! Your the best!_

The morning was cold, the cold breeze easily seeped through the old wooden walls of the cabin. Birds were chirping happily from the trees, it was as if the dead weren't roaming the woods around them. Naruto shivered as he cracked his eyes open. The old cabin was lit with sunlight from the windows. He looked down at the sleeping Suke who was curled up against him. Her face was against his chest. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He wrapped his arm tighter around her as he pulled her closer. She frowns as she nuzzles his chest in her sleep. He rested his chin on top of her head as he closed his eyes. It had been weeks since they were able to sleep deeply with out the worry of the dead walking in and killing them. He didn't want her to wake up, he wanted to stay here with her while they could.

"The dead are walking.." Suke mumbles from his chest. Naruto wraps his arms around her tighter as he closes his eyes tighter.

"Not if I don't see them." Suke shakes her head as she lays an arm over his side. Naruto opens his eyes as he listens for sounds. He could no longer hear the birds chirping. A few distant groans were heard as the dead walked around the woods. He sighs. "They are walking."

"Dobe, that's what I said." Naruto chuckles as he relaxes his arms so she could pull back and look at him. "We will have to be going soon, we still have a mission."

Naruto frowns. "I know, but I really like laying here with a naked Suke against me."

Suke flushed a bright red as she looked down and noticed she was naked. "Your such a dork.." She looked away from him as she pulled the covers over her head.

Naruto chuckles as he pulls the blanket off of her head. She looks up at him and he leans down and kisses her. She kisses him back as he pulls her closer to him. "One day we will no longer have to get up or dressed, We will have our own house where you will walk around naked all the time."

Suke rolled her eyes. "Dobe, lets get through this mission before you start making new ones."

Naruto smirked. "I like this mission better." He smacks her ass lightly causing her to squeak. "Lets get dressed and head out before I tie you to this bed."

Suke flushes again. "You are ridiculous..." She shakes her head as she sits up and covers her self with the blanket. She moves her legs over the side of the bed.

Naruto leans up on a elbow and looks at her. "Hmm like you don't like the idea."

She looks over her shoulder at him with a smirk. "Oh I do but you will be the one tied down." Naruto smirks as he pictures it. She shakes her head as she stands up and stretches, giving him a nice view of her ass. "Stop looking and get dressed dobe.."

Naruto smiles as he moves over to the edge. "We aren't going to make it out of this apocalypse with out you getting pregnant."

Suke grabs her panties and slides them on. "We will if you keep your hands to your self."

Naruto stands and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest. His lips barely touching her neck as he spoke. "I don't think I can do that when I have a sexy little Suke naked in front of me."

Suke shivers as she feels him press into her ass. "You're not playing fair Naruto..." She bites her lip. She really needed to resist him, but he was making it so hard. "We need to get going.."

Naruto licks a spot on her neck before sucking on it. Suke lets out a mewl as she leans against him. "Hmm your weakness is your neck.. I can work with that.."

Suke holds on to his arm as she closes her eyes. "N-naruto.. the mission.."

Naruto licks a the red spot he made. "Do you really want me to stop? Or do you want me to pound into you on this dirty old bed?"

Suke rubbed her legs together as she bit her lip. Did she want Naruto to pound into her? Hell yes she did. Was it a bad idea to do it? Yes. Was it enough to stop her from wanting it? No. Suke turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him. Naruto groans in the kiss as he grips her ass. He pulls her closer to him as he slides his tongue into her mouth. He lifts her hips and she wraps her legs around his hips. She grinds her self into him as they both moaned. Naruto turns them and lays her on the bed. He leans over her with a leg between hers and his hands on either side of her head. He leans down and kisses her again. She pulls him closer as their kissing gets almost frantic. She squeaks as one of Naruto's teeth cuts her lip a little. Naruto pulls back and looks at her lip. "Shit I am so sorry Suke." He grips her chin and licks the blood from her lip. Suke licks his lip as they go back to kissing. He grips one of her breasts as he grinds his self on her leg. They pull back a little to catch their breath and hear something hit the wall by their head. They both freeze as they listen. Another bang against the wall and the object dragged its self across the wall away from them. Naruto looked down at Suke. "That was close.." He whispered.

Suke nodded. She leaned up and kissed him lightly. "That should be our Que to leave."

Naruto frowned but nodded. "Your right. If there is one out there, there is probably five more." He sits up and looks over her body. "Damn zombies.."

Suke blushed. "Next time Naruto."

Naruto smirks at her. "Oh there will be more than just a next time." He gets up and holds out a hand for her. She blushed more as she saw him standing to attention. Naruto looked down and then back at her. "Like what you see?"

Suke shook her head as she took his hand. "You have no modesty.."

He helped her stand as he chuckled. "Its the zombie apocalypse babe, there is no more modesty."

Suke shook her head again as she grabbed her bikini top and tied it on. "Your such a dobe."

Naruto smirked as he slid his pants on. "Hmm your dobe tho."

Suke smiled. "Yes, yes you are."

~Oo~

Itachi slid his pants on as he looked at the sleeping woman on the floor. He was glad that he had ditched his army uniform a few weeks ago. He instead is wearing his army pants and a red t-shirt. He had a leather motorcycle jacket that he had laid on the foot of the bed the night before. He tightened his belt before crouching next to her. "Hey wake up." He patted her cheek.

Startled she grabs his hand and pulls him to the ground as she rolled on top of him holding a knife to his throat. She looks down at him from where she sat on his chest. "Itachi? What are you doing?"

Itachi looked at the girl above him. He did have to admit, she had some fast reflexes. "Waking you up. We need to leave, the sun is up."

She looked up to the window. Sun was shinning brightly in through it. "So it is. I could have killed you, you know?" She looked back down at him as she put the knife back in her boot.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "With that small knife? I doubt it. Now not that I don't like you sitting on my chest you should really get off so we can leave."

Her face flushed as she quickly got off of him. "S-sorry.." She walked over to the bed and pulled a back pack out from under it as Itachi got up from the floor. "I have maybe a weeks worth of food in here and basic stuff." She pulled a hair tie out of a pocket and tied her hair up.

Itachi slipped his t-shirt back on along with his leather jacket. "Alright, lets see if we can make it last longer."

She turned to him as she placed it on her back. "Do you have any plan on where to go?"

Itachi looked at her. "Well actually I know she was headed out this way, I followed the trail of the truck she was in to a small farm house a few weeks ago. It was abandoned by the time I got there. The rain had washed the tracks off but I saw two sets of foot prints go into the woods before the rain got to them. If I was her I'd look for some where safe that our parents didn't know about."

Hinata crossed her arms as she looked at him. "Your saying you've been driving around these woods for weeks guessing where she would go?" He nods his head. She shakes her head as she pulls a map out of her pack. She opens it on the bed as he walks over to her. "We are here. Where was the farm house?"

Itachi looked over the map for a moment before pointing at a spot. "There."

Hinata looked at the map as she bit her lip. "There is a town close to it, a few miles off.. but your parents probably got to it already."

"She wouldn't go to a town. She is probably with my lieutenant Naruto. He knows about my family taking over the towns, he has her out in these woods." He looked at her.

She frowns. "Ok so say they did go to the woods.. There are few places near there. A few weeks travel is an old camping cabin, a water mill, and a burnt down ranger station. If they walked fast or ran most of it they might have gotten to the old prison.. but no one has been up there for years, I doubt there would even be supplies."

Itachi crossed his arms as he looked at the map. "The cabin sounds like the most promising place that they would have reached... The prison might be where they are headed tho.."

Hinata shrugs as she fold up the map. "I am not too sure about that.. Not very many know about the prison, its not on any maps. People like me, who grew up around these woods know about it."

Itachi looked at her. "But it would be a great place to set up to fight against my family."

She looks at him. "You really aren't with them anymore are you?"

He shrugs. "Suke is the only one I care about, she's my foolish little sister."

Smiling she pats him on the arm. "You sound like a great big brother. Now lets go help your sister."

Itachi grabs his pole as he holds the door open for her. "I hope your ready to fight."

Hinata kicks a pole off of the beds frame and twirls it in her hand. "Always ready." She slides it between her back pack and her back and walks out the door.

Itachi follows after her as they walked over to his four wheeler. He slides his helmet on and hands her an extra one. "Lets find my foolish little sister." She nods as she slides the helmet on and sits behind him. She wraps her arms around his waist as he takes off into the woods.

~Oo~

Suke holds her bow close as she walks with Naruto. She had an arrow on it ready to fly if needed. Naruto had his machete out and ready as he watched the woods around them. They had ran into some zombies after they had left the cabin, they were easy kills but now as they walked through the woods they could hear more of them. Suke stops and motions for Naruto to stop. He looks at her with an raised eyebrow. She listens for a moment before motioning to their left. He looks over and listens. It sounded like there was a lot of them. He looks at her. "Fight or hide?"

Suke looks back at her quiver. She had at least 20 arrows left. "We might have to fight, there is nothing on the map near by that we can hide in."

Naruto frowns as he looks at the horde that was starting to come around a few trees in the distance. The zombies hadn't spotted them yet but it wouldn't take much time to see them. "Lets try to get around them, if we have to we will fight, but lets try to get away."

Suke nods as she hold her bow closer to her. They move around a few trees and start to move around the horde. They kept behind the trees as they kept an eye on the zombies. Suke tripped over a large root and fell knocking the air out of her chest. Naruto came over to her and crouched close to her as she tried to catch her breath. The zombies were getting closer, their stench hitting them hard in their noses. Suke takes a deep breath and stands up. Naruto keeps a hand on her arm as they move away from the horde. As they walked they see a chain fence. Suke looks at Naruto confused. He shrugs as he pulls her closer to the fence. As they reached the fence the zombies started making a different sound. This sound meant that they had seen them. Suke looks at Naruto who was looking at the screeching horde that was shuffling quickly towards them.

Naruto looks down at her. "We need to climb. Come on." He gets on one knee and holds his hands together."

She looks at him worriedly. "Naruto.."

He shakes his head. "I'll be right behind you." She looks back at the horde that was getting closer before looking back at him. She places a boot in his hands and grabs the fence. He lifts her up and she grabs the top of the fence. She swings her leg over the top and looks down at him. He was looking at the horde. The first one grabbed at him. He kicked it onto its back and stabbed it in the head with his machete. He looks back at her. "Go I'm coming!"

She jumps down to the other side and looks at him as he sliced a head off of another zombie. "Naruto come on!" He looks at the horde before cursing under his breath. He turns to her and grabs the fence. He starts to climb up the fence as the horde reaches it. A few grab at him, one grabs a hold of his foot. "Naruto!" He kicks at the zombie but yells out as it bites into his ankle. He kicks again and hits it in the face causing it to let go. Naruto falls over the top of the fence and lands on the ground next to Suke. She falls onto her knees as she grabs his face. "Are you ok?"

He shakes his head as he sits up and lifts his pant leg. "I'm bit.." Suke looks at him as tears fall from her eyes. "Hey its ok." He wipes the tears off of her cheek. "I still have a little time.."

Suke shakes her head. "Dobe you're supposed to be with me till the end!"

Naruto smiles at her. "I will be I promise." He pulls her close to him and kisses her.

Suke kisses him back. She cries more as he falls back to the ground with his eyes closed. "Naruto!"

~Oo~

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _A/N: I know I'm horrible for the cliff hangers! But I have to get you to keep reading! Anyways chapter 6! Never thought I would get this far! But here it is! Thank you all for the reviews! Chapter 7 will be here before you know it! Let me know what you all think!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It always seemed to be raining, it would never stop it seemed. The pitter patter from the rain was the only thing that was heard through out the concrete building. A cool breeze would flow through the complex every now and then. Naruto thought it was too quiet. Opening his eyes he saw nothing. His heart started to speed up as he listened for anything. He could hear someone breathing next to him, but he couldn't see anyone. He tried to move his left arm but frowned when it wouldn't move. He turned his head to the left. The breathing was coming from someone on his arm. He could feel how wet his shirt was and could hear the light stuffiness from the nose of the person on his arm. Naruto turned onto his side and ran his fingers through the persons hair. "Suke.." He whispered. He knew it was her, he could just feel that it was her.

Suke held her breath as she quickly opened her eyes. She could feel someones fingers running through her hair. She tried to look at him. "Naruto?"

He smiled as he chuckled. "Who else would it be?"

Suke quickly got off of his arm and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Naruto!" Her tears landed on his cheek as she kissed him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him as he kissed her back. "Its ok Suke I'm here."

Suke pulled back to look at him. The sun was starting to come up so some light was starting to filter in the door way. "I-I thought you were going to turn! But he said you wouldn't and I didn't believe him but look.. Your here.." She kissed him again.

Naruto kissed her back before releasing her. "What and who are you talking about?"

"Me. You were bit Naruto." Naruto looked at the silhouette of a man in the door way. "You were very lucky you had licked her blood when you cut her lip."

Naruto quickly sat up as he held Suke close to him. "Who are you?" Itachi walked into the light and Naruto gasped. "Captain.."

Itachi shook his head. "Not anymore. I left to find my foolish little sister."

Suke stuck her tongue out at him as she hugged Naruto. "I am not foolish."

Naruto looked at her. "What does he mean I was lucky that I licked your blood? Why didn't I turn?"

Suke looked at him with a frown. "I didn't believe him when he first told me, but seeing how you didn't turn makes it hard not to. Apparently my family did make the virus, and we are immune to it. Our blood can't get infected so those who have contact with it like how you did become immune to it also."

Naruto looks up at Itachi. "So does that mean Granny is immune too?"

Itachi tilts his head. "I don't know who Granny is but if she did not have any way to get her blood into her no. Our blood has to come in contact with others in a way that it will enter their body."

Naruto looked down at Suke with a smile. "Looks like we are going to make it to the end huh?"

Suke shakes her head as she smiles at him. "Dobe. Don't do that again. I thought I was going to be alone again.."

Naruto cups her cheek. "Never alone, ever again." He kisses her lightly.

Itachi coughs from the door way. "Do I have any say in who dates my sister?"

Suke looks at him. "No."

Naruto laughs. "I'll protect her with my life."

Itachi rolls his eyes. "You're such a dobe."

Naruto frowns. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?! Wait.." He looks around the dark room. "Where are we?"

Suke stands and offers him her hand. "I'll show you."

Naruto takes her hand and stands up. He pulls up his pant leg and sees a healed bite wound. "This is too weird..." He keeps a hold of her hand as they follow Itachi down a dark hallway. "Are we in a basement or something?"

Itachi turns and smirks at him. "Salutary confinement actually. I wasn't sure if you were going to turn or not."

Naruto stops and looks at him. "Wait we are in a prison?"

Itachi nods. "Yes I am surprised you were able to find it." He starts walking again and they follow. "Hinata and I were trying to find you two to show you it."

Naruto looks at Suke. "Hinata?"

Suke smiles. "Hinata Hyuga. I went to school with her. Apparently Itachi found her and brought her with him."

They walk into what use to be a cafeteria. "Hyuga.. I knew a Hyuga.."

"Was his name Neji?" Naruto looked at the lavender eyed girl who sat on the only unbroken table. He could tell by her eyes that they had been related.

Naruto frowns. "Last time I saw Neji he was in a group with a few of people I knew. From what I heard, he didn't make it. I'm sorry."

Hinata looks down at her folded hands as a tear fell down her cheek. "I knew there had been a reason why he didn't come back.."

Itachi walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He had just heard that they didn't make it, he could still be a live.."

Hinata shook her head. "Its better to think of him dead... I wont have to worry anymore.."

Itachi patted her shoulder. "Naruto this building is not on any maps. Our family may not know about this place. Its safe for the moment."

Naruto nods his head as he thinks. "Were there any supplies?"

Itachi shook his head. "No this place has been abandoned for years. There wasn't even any zombies. Its small enough that we could protect it. This prison was built so long ago that the building its self can only house 50 inmates."

Suke looked up at Naruto. "We need to bring everyone here. They have all of the food and supplies."

Naruto looks down at her. "But how do we get there? It will take weeks to get everyone here."

Itachi unfolded the map and placed it on the table. "Where is your group?"

Naruto and Suke walked over to the map and looked at it. Suke pointed at a town. "Here, they are held up at the library. It was the safest place. Itachi you can't go if they see you they will kill you."

Naruto nodded. "They are fine with Suke but Itachi you were the captain of some of the groups that killed a lot of people..."

Itachi nodded his head. "I know Naruto I am not an idiot. We all can go tho, if you three vouch of me it will be fine."

Suke nods her head. "It could work, but the real problem is how are we all supposed to get there?"

Hinata looks up at Itachi. "Your four wheeler wont hold all of us."

Itachi smirks as he pictures all of them trying to get on it. "While we were waiting on Naruto to wake up I looked around the place. There is an old police car in the garage. It wont start but I'm sure Suke could get it going."

Naruto looked at her with an raised eyebrow. She rubbed her nose as she looked away from him. "I use to be a rebellious teen so I know how to mess up some cars. I am sure I can get it going again."

Naruto nods. "Ill help. But you know something is bothering me. How did you guys get me in here? And what happened to the zombies?"

Hinata smiled. "Oh well it was nothing that exciting of a story to tell."

~Oo~

 _Tears ran down Suke's cheeks as she looked at Naruto who was passed out. She had rested his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. She looked up when blood splattered across them. A pole ran through a zombies head and fell to show her brother behind it. "Itachi?"_

 _Itachi looked at her and then down at Naruto. "Hold on Suke."_

 _Hinata ran a pole through another zombies head as she made a path to the fence for him. They spiked all of the zombies until the last one fell. Itachi helped Hinata get over the fence before he climbed over it. He ran over to her and got down on his knees. "Was he bit?"_

 _Suke just looked at her brother with tears streaming down her face. "Help him Itachi.. please!"_

 _Itachi looked over Naruto and found the bite on his ankle. He cursed before looking at her. "Has he been in contact with your blood?"_

 _Suke frowned at him. "What does my blood have to do with helping him?!"_

 _Itachi grabbed her shoulders. "Damn it Suke has he?"_

 _Suke looked down at Naruto and moved his bangs off of his forehead. "He cut my lip a little when we were kissing.." She blushed a little. "He licked it off, what does this have to do with anything?"_

 _Itachi sighed with relief as he stood up. "Come on we have to get into the prison." He lifts Naruto onto his shoulder and carries him into the building._

~Oo~

Naruto crosses his arms over his chest as he watches Suke who was under the police car. "I can't picture Itachi acting like that. Hes always been so.. so strait faced. Ya know?"

Suke laughs as she grabs a wrench. "He isn't that way with me. He actually likes me."

Naruto frowns. "I guess that makes sense.. Still how did he know about the blood thing?"

Suke slides out from under the car. She had smears of oil on her face. She wiped her hands on a red rag. "Well he said that he was there when Dr. Orochimaru told our parents about it. They had us vaccinated for this a year ago. It was made so we couldn't get infected. Blood contact is the only way to make the other person immune. Tho it was a small amount of blood.. Its crazy how it works, I don't understand all of it. I guess the worse part is when my parents ordered him to come get me and if I fought him, he was to kill me."

Naruto grew angry. "I'll kill them! I wont let them get a hand on you!"

Suke smiled at him as she stood up and dusted her butt off. "Calm down Naruto. I wont let them get a hold of me. How can I when I have a big bad Naruto protecting me?"

Naruto smirks as he pulls her closer to him. "Damn right." He leans in and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him back.

A cough was heard making them pull apart. "Am I interrupting something?"

Naruto looks at Itachi. Hinata was standing behind him trying not to laugh. "Uh yea you kinda were."

Suke shakes her head. "The car should run now. It needed an oil change and a new battery."

Itachi nods as he walks over to the car and opens the driver side door. He gets in and starts the car. The car clicks a few times before coming to life. Itachi smirks. "Alright lets go get your group."

Suke pulls a muttering Naruto into the back of the car and Hinata slides into the passenger seat. "You wanna take the dirt road for about a mile then turn left onto the main road, should be strait there."

Itachi nods as he pulls out of the garage and onto the dirt road. The trees pass by quickly, some of the dead walk out from the trees and follow after the car. The four drive on as the sky grows darker, a storm gets closer to them.

~Oo~

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _A/N: Hey thanks guys for everything! Here is chapter 7! Its kinda a slow chapter I know but it needed to answer a few questions and they have been answered so we can move on. The next chapter should be a little more exciting I hope lol hell I don't even know what is going to happen! Lets find out together!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Three weeks earlier_

Minato looked up at the small building. It was small for a library, but it was made from strong looking bricks. The windows were boarded up and the front door looked to be barricaded from the inside. "Kakashi.."

The sliver haired man walked up to him as he too looked up at the building. "Yes?"

Minato glanced at him. "We need to get inside, but it would seem we aren't the first to chose this place."

Kakashi looked over the building for a moment. "Seems that way. I'm sure they also put up some booby traps."

Minato nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Naruto had said there was a kitchen down stairs.. Maybe a basement?"

Kakashi placed his fire ax onto his shoulder as he thought. "We can get in, that will be no problem, the problem is if they have guns.."

Minato nodded his head as he looked over the building. "You and I will try to find a way into the basement." He turns and looks at the rest of their group. "You are to stay here, if anything moves kill it. Try to be quiet, if you see any of the army drive away."

Kushina looked at her husband. "Just be quick."

He nodded to her and gave her a brief smile before turning back to Kakashi. "Lets go." Minato grabs a discarded baseball bat that was leaning against a half burnt car. He tested its weight before walking to the library. Kakashi quickly ran over to a wall and listened. He looked at Minato who had stood next to him. He nodded his head to the wall and made a talking motion with his hand. Minato nodded before moving around him to the back of the building. They find storm shelter doors at the base of the building. Minato looked at Kakashi before trying the doors. They seemed stuck at first but popped open. Slowly he starts to make his way down the stairs with Kakashi right behind him. At the bottom of the stairs they looked around a large room. The kitchen was stocked with appliances from fridges to ovens. The cabinets were all open showing the emptiness with in. Minato watched his step as he made his way to the stair case at the back of the room. Once they got to the door at the top he looked back at Kakashi who gave him a slight nod. He raised his bat and turned the handle. The door was pulled out of his hand and something metal hit him in the temple. "Minato!"

~Oo~

Fugaku looked down at the picture in his hand. The picture was of his son Itachi. He was in the woods somewhere flipping the drone off. With disgust he rips the picture up into shreds. "Someone is not in a good mood this morning.."

Fugaku turns from the window and looks at the man standing in his door way. "What do you want Danzo.."

Danzo give him a sad look. "I am afraid that your wife has gotten worse.."

Fugaku slams his fist on his desk. "What do you mean she is getting worse?!"

Danzo holds up his good hand in defense. "Sir the good Dr and I are trying our best. It just seems that the virus is mutating.."

Fugaku shakes his head as he straitens up and turns back to the window. He looks down at the training grounds, there were many men and women training this morning. "How long?"

"How long till it takes over her body and kills her?" Danzo shrugs. "A month maybe?"

Fugaku shakes his hand and waves him off. "Leave me.."

Danzo bows and walks out of the door. Walking down the hallway Danzo smirks to his self. "A month? Hmm I think I can wait that long.."

~Oo?!~

Minato groaned as he placed his hand on his temple. "Ugh the hell?" He quickly sat up once he heard the hushed voices. He groans again as a wave of nausea came over him.

"You shouldn't move that fast." Minato looked up into the eyes of his wife. She smiled at him. "We are in the library."

"But how?" He looked at her confused.

"Well..." She scratched at the back of her head.

"Well knocking would have been the better way of getting in.." Minato looked at the man who stood in the door way. The man had long white hair that reached almost to his feet. He wore an old style librarian outfit. "Sorry for hitting you so hard. Kiba thought you were a zombie.."

Minato tilted his head to the side a little. "I take it your not Kiba?"

The man smiled. "No I am just an old man who just happened to own this library."

Kushina smiled at her husband. "Jiraiya and his group have been hiding out here since the outbreak."

Jiraiya laughed a little. "Not all of us, a few like Kiba came in a little after but we have been here nonetheless. Now how about we go meet up with everyone and figure out everything eh?"

Minato stands from the floor and nods his head. "I think that is a great idea."

~Oo~

Fugaku frowns as he looks at his reflection in the mirror. He wiggles his jaw and reaches into his mouth. He removes the loose tooth and looks at it. "Number 4..." Fugaku looks back at the mirror. Yelling out he punches the mirror shattering it. As he tries to calm down he looks down at his hand. For the last week the skin had gotten darker, a greenish puss was oozing from the cuts that were made from the glass. Straitening up he shakes his head as he washes his hand under the cool water. "They had to have lied to us... why else is it mutating? Do they know?" He dries his hands and wraps it in gaze. "So much for our empire.."

~Oo~

 _ **A/N: Hey guys sorry for the very like few months late post... I moved again and have been working on some new chapters. The next chapter will be a few months after this one where everyone back at the prison. Also I messed my hand up at work so typing is really hard at the moment but I will update again!**_


End file.
